radionatixfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros: The Lost Worlds (Part 1)
Hello there, my name is Steven and I'm a video game collector and I have bought many games from different consoles. Two weeks ago I went to visit a friend that told me of a game he bought days ago from a guy who sells video games of any console. This was my perfect opportunity see if I could get in my hands a game that I may not have in my collection. In my house I have a room full of games and my collection is huge, and my biggest ambition is to get rare games too. My best friend Gary also has a big collection of video games, he told me that the game he bought was very expensive and rare. I visited my friend Gary in his house to play on the Xbox One. We were playing a little bit of Mortal Kombat 11 and Call of Duty, we then invited more friends to play and drink in the house. During the night, I told my friend to see the game he bought. Gary smiles and I followed him to his room. Gary then pulls out a NES cartridge from his bad, holy shit, it's Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels! Gary bought a game that I don't have in my collection. I really wanna play it right now! "That's right my little fella, I have a game that you don't have!" said Gary. I touched the game and it feels awesome to have the true sequel of Super Mario Bros. I don't hate the other sequel they had, but at least they could had released this version instead of the one we got. I convinced Garry to borrow the game for some weeks so I can play it, he accept it and I was excited. After the night, I left home and said goodbye to Garry. The perfect time has come to play this game in my house, I wish I was the one who bought this game. Unfortunately I haven't bought many games these last four months because I have wasted money on my vacations and give money to my mother who lives alone. Still my best friend always makes me happy for him to borrow some of the games I don't have in my collection to play them. An hour later, I arrived to home. I live with my wife and my five years old daughter, we live on a big house. Right now I'm alone at my house because my wife and my daughter visited to see some relatives far away where we live. I went to my game room and connected the NES in my TV. Right now I noticed something very weird, something that Garry didn't even told me. The back of the cartridge had a alternative title of the game written with a maker with the name of "Super Mario Bros: The Lost Worlds". Hmmmmm... maybe the owner wrote the title wrong, or better yet! Why would the owner write that title when the cartridge has the art on it? Who knows. I popped the game on the NES and game starts with the title. So I began playing the game, and wow, this game is harder than the first one. When I've got to the third level in World 1 I saw something weird that was very unexpected. I saw Luigi standing behind the goal pole. "Um okay? That's weird I guess" I said. I then fell close to Luigi, he was not doing anything. It could be just a simple glitch from the game, but a really weird one. Then out of nowhere I started to throw fire balls at him. Holy shit... the fire balls actually hit Luigi, and he's still not doing anything. Luigi then disappeared, what the hell? It was just a very weird glitch the whole time. So anyway, I passed the level and then I get to level 4. But then something weird again happened, the game freezes. It's not the first time something like this happens in games I've played when I buy an old game. Few times I had glitches and freezes like this, so it's not a big problem to me. I restarted the game and then it takes me to the title of the game, but wait... what the fuck? The game changed to the first Super Mario Bros game! How is even that possible? I knew that from the beginning because both starting titles are different, and it's not hard to see the difference. I pressed start and the game takes me to the first level of the first game. Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of joke? Garry told me he played the game with the owner so it's proof that it's the game. Maybe Garry is pulling me a prank, although Garry is not too much of a jokester, so it's hard to imagine Garry doing something like this. Maybe the owner trolled him by putting the first Super Mario Bros game. Or maybe the two games are in just one cartridge, it's very possble. I connected with my laptop to the TV to take screenshots of the game to have proof of the game. Garry won't believe what he bought if he's not trolling me about this game. So I started with the game, for now nothing happens. I had to make sure if I had to complete a level of a world so I can comeback to the Lost Levels level where I left. In Level 4 in World 1, I saw something very unexpected. I saw this colored pipe in the middle of the level. Weird, huh? As far as I remember, there is no pipe in that level. But curiosity was growing, and I thought of myself... Can I enter to that pipe? I did it and it worked. Wow, never expected that to happen, who know where will the pipe lead me to. Then the screen went black for some seconds and I appeared in this level. A grey colored level. The level is weird because the only thing I hear in this level is just creepy glitchy eerie 8 bit sounds, which made me think this was a glitched level. I began to run and they were no enemies, no platforms, just as you are seeing it on the screenshot. I was still running with my character and still nothing has appeared after running for more than five minutes. Suddendly, I came across with something interesting. Well, it's a dark figure with a form of a tree and close to it there was a pit. Then Mario moved himself very close to the pit, I couldn't move the character anymore, he literally moved close to the pit and I don't even know what's even going on. All I saw was Mario seeing the black tree while I was trying to move the character. Then the level is over with a black screen, and the screen then shows this. I don't know why these numbers appeared, but I was lucky to take a screenshot because it lasted for ten seconds. After those numbers, the game makes a very loud eerie glitch sound and takes me back to the title screen. This is very weird, I don't even know what to say about this. Something tells me this is not a glitch. This is not even how glitches work, I have nothing else to say. The game automatically takes me the level where I was in, which was Level 4 in World 1. I had to pass the level again and I've found the same pipe that I entered to the grey level. This time I ignored it and went against Bowser. Instead of just throwing fire balls at Bowser, I decided to jump without fighting Bowser. But when I jumped, the game freezed again and this showed. The colors of the level changed when the game freezed and I couldn't even imagine the screenshot I took, that screen lasted less than five seconds and luckily I took this shot. The game then takes me again to the title screen of the game. This is not right, something really tells me this is not a glitch what is causing all of this. It would be hard to believe Garry actually played this game and he said it was perfect. I wish to continue on this, but right now I need some sleep to go to work tomorrow. I will continue this game as well as I will find out more about this game.